little piece of heaven raising hell
by fumate
Summary: ada yang sama dari perspektif keduanya. [katsudeku]
_sebab midoriya izuku terbuat dari serakan mimpi, janji yang tak ditepati serta potongan-potongan bakugou katsuki._

Izuku harus mengakui kalau Kacchan itu orang brengsek.

Memang, Kacchan adalah teman masa kecilnya (setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan sampai sebelum ini), tapi sejauh yang Izuku bisa ingat, semua yang Kacchan lakukan padanya hanyalah penindasan.

Dimaki-maki, dikhianati hingga dipukuli, Izuku sudah merasakannya sejak usia dini. Sudah sering. Masalah remeh-temeh pun bisa memicu terjadinya penindasan habis-habisan dari Kacchan. Izuku tidak melawan, tidak pernah melawan, tidak _bisa_ melawan.

Izuku bukannya membenci Kacchan, tidak, tapi orang mana yang senang diperlakukan seperti karung tinju? Salah sedikit, kena hantam. Dia mencatat pun kadang terus menerus diganggu. Kacchan berteriak, _berhenti menggangguku!_ , tapi faktanya Izuku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kacchan, dari kecil dahulu, selalu sedikit berlebihan dalam menghadapi masalah.

(apa semua memori tentang kacchan itu buruk?

tidak. tentu saja tidak. kalau iya, izuku tidak akan menolongnya, tidak akan menganggapnya teman lama, dan barang pasti _membencinya_ dengan amat-sangat.)

Dulu, sekali waktu, mereka pernah bermain bersama. Akrab satu sama lain selayaknya anak kecil berbagi pada sahabatnya. Memanjat gunung, menelusuri taman, menjelajah hutan, semuanya pernah terjadi pada lini masa yang telah lalu. Kacchan bahkan pernah menggendongnya ketika kesakitan dan menjanjikan sesuatu yang saat itu terdengar mengagumkan. Dia berkata, _cepatlah dapatkan kekuatanmu, jadi nanti keinginanmu untuk menjadi rekan pahlawanku bisa tercapai dan bukan cuma menjadi bualan belaka_.

Itu sebelum Kacchan tahu kalau Izuku hakikatnya terlahir tanpa bakat.

Izuku banyak mendengar kalau manusia-manusia hebat menjalani keseharian yang berat sebelumnya, dan dia berandai apakah dibenci orang yang kau anggap teman termasuk salah satu beban yang mereka pikul, karena dia mengalaminya dan Izuku selalu ingin menjadi orang hebat, pahlawan hebat.

Seandainya memang benar, Izuku membayangkan bagaimana kiranya orang-orang itu melewati fase ini, bagaimana mereka menghadapi teman seperti Kacchan, apakah dengan konflik atau tidak dan dia berharap mereka tidak terlibat dalam konflik karena konflik tidak pernah menyenangkan, khususnya jika menyangkut seseorang yang begitu rumit seperti Kacchan.

Bukan sekali-dua kali Izuku berpikir untuk pergi, untuk meninggalkan Kacchan dan memulai hidup sebagai Izuku, _bukan_ Deku, sebab Deku adalah anak menyedihkan yang bahkan tak bisa meraih mimpinya sendiri. Lebih dari sering Izuku berpikir untuk melarikan diri, untuk pergi dan akhirnya _terbebas_ dari cengkraman Katsuki. Lebih dari sering. Setiap hari.

Tapi kadang kau tidak bisa pergi. Tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya, tidak peduli seberapa marahnya, tidak peduli seberapa _benci_ nya, kau tidak bisa pergi. Seolah ada kekuatan yang memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal. Seolah alam raya berkonspirasi memaksamu tetap di sana. Seolah satu semesta _tahu_ bahwa sebaiknya ia tetap tinggal di sana.

Dan barangkali memang benar. Barangkali Izuku tidak seharusnya pergi dan melupakan Kacchan. Barangkali ada alasan kenapa ia sebaiknya tetap bersama Kacchan. Barangkali Kacchan membutuhkannya. Barangkali Kacchan _menginginkannya_.

Mungkin memang belum waktunya, pikir Izuku pada suatu sore, mengagumi lembayung senja di atas sana sembari kakinya berdansa bersama alunan angin sepoi. Sejuk. Kacchan di suatu tempat mungkin sedang menikmati suasananya juga. Ah, Kacchan. Izuku bukan paranormal, bukan pemilik kekuatan _mind-read_ , dan dia tidak tahu kenapa Kacchan begitu impulsif. Izuku tidak tahu kenapa Kacchan selalu bersikap eksplosif padanya, tidak tahu kenapa Kacchan selalu menghajarnya, tidak tahu kenapa Kacchan melakukan _semuanya_. Di masa ini (dan mungkin di masa depan juga), kehadiran Kacchan di dunia selalu menjadi sebuah paradoks yang baginya sulit dimengerti.

Jika waktunya nanti, Izuku akan pergi. Meninggalkan Katsuki. Meninggalkan Kacchan dan segala memori yang mengiringi. Kacchan tidak perlu bercemas diri; Izuku pasti akan pergi. Tidak akan mengusiknya lagi.

Namun waktunya belum datang, dan Izuku rasa masih ada kesempatan untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman Kacchan atau apapun alasannya di balik semua.

Untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua.

(karena untuk bakugou katsuki, midoriya izuku selalu menyediakan kesempatan selanjutnya hingga waktu yang ada tidak lagi tersisa.)

.

 _bakugou_ _katsuki bukanlah teman dari midoriya izuku._

Sejak awal, Katsuki selalu mempertanyakan motif apa yang melandasi aksi _bully_ nya terhadap Deku.

Maksudnya, Deku memang bodoh, ya, Katsuki dengan senang hati mengakuinya. Mimpi-mimpi yang ia miliki juga terlampau tinggi hingga ke titik dia sendiri tidak mampu menggapainya ("superhero? hah! bangun, deku! kekuatan saja kau tidak punya!"). Semangatnya, wajah penuh harapnya, kebiasannya. Setiap hal yang ada pada Midoriya Izuku memang menjengkelkan, tapi apa _tepatnya_ yang membuat Katsuki selalu berapi-api penuh amarah?

Tentu saja, keyakinan tak berdasarnya bahwa ia bisa menjadi pahlawan tidak pernah luput melepaskan kemarahan yang mati-matian Katsuki kurung. Usaha sia-sia yang ia lakukan juga sangat menyebalkan. Atau mungkin perilakunya yang kadang terlewat baik sampai Katsuki leluasa memanfaatkannya. Dan oh, tatapannya. Astaga, Deku. _Tatapan_ itu. Mata yang tak pernah kehilangan binarnya berapa kalipun Katsuki siksa, binar yang sama ketika Deku menyelamatkannya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa, binar yang seolah berseru-seru memanggil _kacchan!_ sebagaimana pemiliknya biasa bersikap. Tatapan itu, Katsuki membencinya, ingin menghilangkannya sebab tatapan itu selalu menyambutnya dengan cara yang sama seperti sambutan pada orang-orang terkasih, seperti sambutan pada orang penting dalam hidupmu.

 _(katsuki tidak seharusnya berharga bagi deku.)_

Ada banyak hal pada Deku yang menyulut api emosi Katsuki, tapi tidak ada yang _benar-benar_ pantas menjadi alasan.

 _Cih, jujur apanya. Semua yang kulakukan itu jujur, sialan_ , Katsuki memaki dalam hati begitu pikiran tentang perlunya ia lebih jujur terhadap diri sendiri melintas begitu saja. Kerikil-kerikil berterbangan sebelum hangus dijilat api akibat ulahnya. Katsuki tidak peduli. Seorang Bakugou Katsuki, calon superhero terhebat yang pernah ada di sejarah manusia, tidak harus peduli dan lebih lagi tidak _perlu_ jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Konsep seperti itu tidak cocok untuknya, ditujukan hanya untuk orang-orang lemah seperti Deku.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Katsuki kadang melirik Deku di jam tertentu? Memangnya kenapa kalau ia terobsesi untuk mengalahkan lelaki itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau, dasarnya, Katsuki melakukan segelintir observasi pada sosok Deku? Dia toh tidak masalah dengan perkara-perkara tersebut, karena itu tidak penting dan bukan urusan orang lain, dan kalaupun harus ada yang tahu, Midoriya Izuku tetap _tidak_ boleh tahu.

Memangnya kenapa kalau yang Katsuki ingkari adalah fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia ada rasa untuk Deku? Bahwa rasa itu sesungguhnya ada, nyata dan menyala sebagaimana api yang bergelora, hanya saja cahayanya terlalu redup hingga sering terinfeksi emosi lain—hingga Katsuki tidak sadar akan eksistensinya. Hingga selama bertahun-tahun, Katsuki selalu mampu menghindarinya, menutupi dengan aksi kasar dan abusif yang sudah tentu tidak Deku sukai.

Pada akhirnya, perang yang tersisa bukanlah perang antara Katsuki dengan si Deku bodoh itu, melainkan Katsuki yang terus berusaha melawan dirinya sendiri.

.

Katsuki pernah memiliki aurora, namun ia merobeknya pada suatu hari yang tak begitu cerah. Izuku terus berusaha memperbaikinya, merajutnya kembali, hanya untuk dirusak lagi. Izuku berusaha membenarkannya tanpa sadar bahwa dialah aurora itu, bahwa Katsuki tak membutuhkan pelangi yang ia bawakan karena _Izukulah_ auroranya yang telah berubah menjadi nebula sementara semesta raya di sekeliling mereka bersupernova.

Di antara mereka, terbentang reruntuhan asteroid beserta Jalan Susu yang telah pudar, masing-masing berjarak satu mil dan seribu tahun cahaya. Izuku mati-matian berusaha menyeberanginya akan tetapi Katsuki tidak berminat pada permainan anak lainnya.

* * *

boku no hero academia © kohei horikoshi. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi

 **a/n:** saya harusnya stop join terlalu banyak fandom kri. yah anyw saya ga nyesel kok masuk sini meski katsudeku otp saya malah jadi kapal kebencian sejuta umat. saya rela tenggelam bareng katsudeku. saya rela.

settingnya modified canon karna saya ga pernah baca manganya dan karna saya suka masoin otp dan karna saya tahu mayoritas fandom bnha mandang mereka ga sehat (dan memang ga sehat karna katsuki abusif ke deku). nih saya jejelin sekalian katsudeku secanon yang saya bisa dan se-ic yang saya mampu HAHAHA /jahat

saya suka mereka karna mereka bittersweet sih (meski banyakan bitternya ahuks) daaan karena chemistrynya. persetan dengan abusif. toh saya ngeship buat have fun bukan buat dibawa pusing hkhkhkhk. judul diambil dari lagu trapt - love hate relationship. liriknya mantep beud asoy katsudeku banget wwww

anyw, terima kasih sudah membacaa~!


End file.
